Kazuma Senju
Kazuma Senju (千手主真, Senju Kazuma, lit. "True Harmony of One-Thousand hands") is a prodigal shinobi of . As well as one of the last surviving members of the Senju Clan. Known as "Konoha's Tenshura" because of his Star Release and Flying Thunder God Technique. Background Early Life Kazuma was born to two Senju clan members, his mother Akari Senju and his father Mikado Senju, were both high ranking Konoha shinobi. With his grandfather Katsuo Senju being a man who was considered for the position of Hokage. Kazuma also has a half-sister Saya Hayashi born from his fathers indiscretion with another woman. As a child Kazuma was normally with his mother and his grandfather, his father never much paying attention to him. At the age of 9 Kazuma was forced to watch his father kill his mother and grandfather in a valiant effort to protect him from the deranged man, his grandfather secretly leaving Kazuma secrets by placing his own chakra into Kazuma's brain before he died. Though Kazuma could not understand what had happened he continued his time in the academy, eventually graduating at the top of his class and being assigned a Jōnin Sensei. Takeo Hajime the man who would train Kazuma. His team consisted of himself and two people he was not fond of from the academy, Ruka Nakamura and Takeshi Himura. Genin Training Personality Kazuma is known for his calm, composed, and shrewd thinking. In battle he is known as a tactical genius, being able to create strategies for nearly any opponent he meets. He holds great loyalty to his village and his clan. Kazuma normally being very serious about everything he does, makes him unable to just have fun with something as he wants to do it the right way. He also seems to be a perfectionist, not wanting anyone to see his progress but instead only wanting them to see the finally product. He seems to have a very strong grip on his emotions, showing a very uncaring nature when it comes to most things, though there are times when he allows himself to show his emotions, these times are very rare and seem to only be with people who he trusts. Besides the comical annoyance with his team or others, Kazuma does not seem to show many negative emotions, only seen getting visibly angry when someone threatens someone he cares about or when his father is mentioned. Appearance Kazuma has gray-blue eyes, and short blueish-black hair. His hair always looks to be unkempt and spiky. As a Child his hair seemed to be the same as it is now, short and messy. Kazuma is normally seen wearing a fairly simple armor, that covers his chest and stomach, which has a long cloak with a high collar on it. There is also a front sash on the armor emblazoned with his his own personal crest. While under normal circumstances he does not wear a forehead protector as he finds them useless. When he does wear one however it is in the form of a happuri. Abilities for battle.]] Kazuma is a prodigy of the Senju Clan as well as the sole user of the Star Release. Kazuma's greatest strength is noted as his ability to adapt to his opponent, as stated by Takeo Hajime. Since his youth he has shown an unnatural prowess in the field of Ninjutsu, known to be able to use a technique to its utmost potential. As a testament to his prowess in Ninjutsu he was able to master three different nature transformations by the age of 17 and went as far as creating his own Kekkei Tōta the Star Release. After becoming chūnin, Kazuma was taught the Flying Thunder God Technique, notably being naturally gifted in the technique he mastered it by the time he became jōnin. His mastery over the Flying Thunder God Technique coupled with his immense speed and reflexes as well as his usage of the Star Release: Meteor has garnered him praise as the fastest shinobi in the world. Kazuma also boasts a great deal of Taijutsu prowess, using his immense speed with misdirection to throw off his opponents timing and allowing him to stay at the top of any fight. Chakra Kazuma, being a member of the famed Senju Clan possesses, incredible life force, as well as enormous chakra reserves. His charkra reserves are noted to be great enough to compare to that of a Tailed Beast in size. While not only abundantly large, his chakra is also known to be quite potent, known to crack objects in his immediate vicinity when it is released. When released in the presence of creatures weaker than himself, it causes a sense of anxiety, fear, and impending doom. Sensory Perception Kazuma has always had particularly strong ties to his normal five senses, able to focus them to varying degrees, so it did not come as a surprise to him when he learned that he could sense others chakra. Like his predecessors before him he is able to simply touch the ground to read the chakra of those close to him. He has also developed the ability to pinpoint others chakra signatures that he has sensed and remembered, though this skill seems to have a maximum range of 1 kilometer, through this ability combined with his Flying Thunder God Technique he can instantly warp to anyone who's chakra he has remembered. Through training of his sensory abilities he is able to overcome his sense of sight by instead relying on his ability to perceive the chakra in his surroundings, natural or otherwise, by doing so he creates a real-time perception of the battlefield in his head which allows him to use techniques such as Star Release: Meteor at full speed without afflicting tunnel vision on himself. Taijutsu Jellal_strikes_Racer.png|Kazuma punching his opponent. Aftermath.jpg|Aftermath of the punch. Kazuma's has advanced Taijutsu skills easily able to keep up with anyone in a hand to hand fight. While he is known to not be as physically intimidating as many others are, he instead relies solely on his immense speed, preferring to use attacks that draw his opponents attention from the real one. During training with his sensei Takeo Hajime, Takeo noted that Kazuma seemed to use hit and run tactics when in Taijutsu fights, waiting for the opponent to leave an opening then striking. This aspect of his Taijutsu was further enhanced through the use of his Star Release: Meteor, using its speed and maneuverability enhancement he assaults his opponents with a volley of powerful strikes then proceeds into a retreating stance that coupled with the speed of the technique makes it nearly impossible to follow. While Kazuma himself is not the most imposing in terms of raw physical strength, when coupled with the power to enhance his physical strength with the Star Release, he increases it to frightening levels. Ninjutsu Known as a master of Ninjutsu, Kazuma has tirelessly spent years honing his abilities in the field. With most of his arsenal being elemental Ninjutsu. Kazuma seems to use techniques that have speed and power behind them, much like his own Taijutsu style. He is also known to be talented with Space-Time Ninjutsu though this has yet to be elaborated more on. Early on his fighting style seemed to rely more on deception, using techniques such as Shadow Clone Technique and the Clone Great Explosion, to replace himself with a clone then detonating it to injure and disorient his opponents. As of his later years his fighting style has evolved further from using deception to focusing more on speed and power. As a true testament to his prowess in Ninjutsu, Kazuma was able to create the Kekkei Tōta, Star Release, a combination of his Lightning, Fire, and Yang Releases. He is also the creator of a number of Lightning Release techniques. Nature Transformation techniques.]] What could arguably be one of his greatest strengths is his sheer talent in nature transformation. Kazuma is known to have mastered three elements by the age of seventeen, as well as creating the Star Release by the age of 19, after working tirelessly to combine his three elements. He has shown great skill in the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, known to be one of the few ninja who have been able to turn its flames white. With his Star Release he is able to generate and manipulate the energy of stars, which he can use for a plethora of effects, with Star Release: Eight Shaku Curved Jewel he can rain down energy bullets onto his opponent devastating entire landscapes, or by using Star Release: Meteor he can envelope his body in the energy granting him incredible speeds, and attacking power. By combining his Star Release: Meteor Shower with his Star Release: Grand Chariot he can attack his opponents in many different directions, increased by the near instant speed granted through the use of his Star Release: Eight Span Mirror. So far the Star Release: Altairis is shown to be one of his most powerful techniques it has been noted by Kazuma that the technique feels different from other Star Release techniques, as it seem to be fueled by the darker power of the release. By relying on his mastery of Ninjutsu Kazuma is able to fight any form of combat whether it be one opponent or many, using distracting techniques like the Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique to blind his opponents while he sets up more powerful techniques like the Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Bullet Technique, or against many enemies the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. With Lightning Release being Kazuma's natural affinity he has created a number of different techniques made of the element, such as the Lightning Release: Breath of the Thunder God Technique, which allows him to spew a stream of lightning capable of electrocuting his foes, as well as the Lightning Release: Thunder God's Wrath, which creates enormous amounts of lightning which he directs down onto his opponent. He has also shown to use the Clone Great Explosion combined with his Lightning Release Shadow Clone to cause large scaled discharges of electricity. Space–Time Ninjutsu Kazuma was taught the Flying Thunder God Technique at the age of 14 after saving the village from Takeshi's momentary loss of control. As he was taught he was noted to be naturally gifted in the area of Space–Time Ninjutsu. Through his sensory abilities he has learned to mark others chakra signatures with his own, allowing him to warp to them as long as they are in his sensory field if 1km. He normally marks his opponents through the use of his Star Release: Meteor which grants him immense speed allowing him to easily get close enough to mark his opponents. Though he has developed a long range way to mark an enemy, by placing a piece of his chakra in an object, jutsu, or something in his enviorment, he can then transfer that chakra instantly into anything else that touches said object, marking them. He also shows great skill in the Space–Time Barrier. Intelligence Kazuma is a very shrewd man, known when he was younger to rely on his deceiving qualities to win battles. He is also adept in strategy and tactics. During the Forest of Death his team was easily able to make it through without a hitch because of a strategy he made to trap another team as to get their scroll. In battle it is known that his battle strategies are some of the best, while not being at the level of the Nara Clan he has shown great deductive reasoning and quick thinking. Always being two steps ahead of his opponent. His knowledge also extends to his Ninjutsu abilities, having great intuition when it comes to combining his techniques into more powerful ones, bringing out a techniques full potential and finding subtle weaknesses in techniques to exploit. Stats Trivia * If Kazuma had a page in the databook it would say: ** Kazuma's hobby is Training. ** Kazuma wishes to fight His Father. ** Kazuma's favourite foods are Gyūdon (牛丼) and Kushiyaki (串焼き), while his least favourites are anything with seafood. ** Kazuma has completed 222 official missions in total: 56 D-rank, 68 C-rank, 32 B-rank, 45 A-rank, 21 S-rank. ** Kazuma's favourite word is Growth (成長 Seichō). Quotes Category:Approved Technique Category:Arashigami